


Ring a Ding Ding

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol opens up during one social evening.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Ring a Ding Ding

“The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew.” 

Carol, who was seated on a floral pattern chair with her legs folded to one side, pulled parts of her blue knitted cardigan sweater to cover her bare arms. She was gazing across the living room at Therese standing near the fireplace with a plate of food. The brunette was half listening to a young man in a suit and tie talk about having complete power over people, while taking a bite of two pieces of whole wheat crackers with a spread of cream cheese in between.

“Knew what, Carol?”  
Jeanette Harrison smirked above the rim of her martini glass.

“That I was in big trouble, because Therese had just stolen my heart.”

“Awww,” Jeanette gushed. She now took a minute to swallow bits of her drink. She was sitting next to Carol, clicking her nails against the glass and cocked her brown, curly perm head.

“You couldn’t pay me enough to believe that Therese was your type.”

Carol didn’t respond. It wasn’t Therese’s looks that captured her. 

It was her soul.


End file.
